


Three Inch Lifts vs Five Inch Heels

by GizmoTrinket



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Pepper Potts, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Height Differences, Multi, Polyamory, Safeword Use, Sex, Stiletto Heels, Sub Tony Stark, Switch Stephen Strange, Valentine's Day, then they started talking, this was supposed to be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GizmoTrinket/pseuds/GizmoTrinket
Summary: What better way to make up a missed Valentine's Day than a little spontaneity? Even better when it helps with some insecurities.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Stephen Strange, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Three Inch Lifts vs Five Inch Heels

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this as a birthday gift to myself. It took on a mind of its own and now it's a Valentine's Day fic. lol
> 
> It may or may not be inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/YUh_023/status/1220353551303528448?s=20)
> 
> I edited but didn't have a beta. You're welcome to leave grammar corrections as long as you say something nice too. (And there's no guarantee that I'll ever get around to fixing it :P)

Ok, so _maybe_ Tony was 5’7” and not 5’10” but it’s not like anyone needed to know that! At first it was fine, he was a weapon’s manufacturer, no one really cared how tall he was. But then he was Iron Man. And superheroes weren’t short. Tony might have been larger than life, but he could only stand to hear _“I thought you’d be taller,”_ so many times before he started to develop a complex. The suit made him a lot taller, it had to have all that space for the repulsors in the boots. Somehow, people didn’t connect the two. And they always looked happier in selfies with the suit.

So, yes, Tony wore lifts. It wasn’t something he was ashamed or anything. And no one could prove it was him who kept “fixing” his height to 5’10” on his wiki page.

He might have gotten away with it but he had the same shoe size as his wife. 

Pepper would steal his shoes whenever she needed to run out to grab something. She’d been delighted to find out that a women’s ten was the same size as a men’s nine (or eight and a half, who was counting?). Even going so far as to say, “My feet have always bothered me. Everyone teased me that they were too big. If I weren’t taller than you then I’d be really mad that my feet are bigger too. Women get a raw deal.” 

She raised her eyebrow at him the day she discovered the lifts.

Tony winced; he hadn’t even been able to look her in the eye for three whole days after.

Three days, it turned out, was exactly how long it had taken for Tony to try on Pepper’s new pair of Louboutin’s. 

Walking around in lifts was not the same thing as walking around in stilettos. If it had taken him any longer to figure out, he might have gone to get a glove stabilizer to stop from twisting his ankle and dying.

It was all worth it. He looked _fantastic_. 

“I thought those were Pepper’s shoes. Did she take you shopping?” Stephen had stayed quiet as long as he could, but Tony’s thighs needed a warning sign.

Tony jumped, not realizing Stephen had portaled in.

“Back in our dimension, huh?” 

“Yeah, sorry it took me longer than I thought.” Stephen didn’t sound very apologetic, he was distracted.

“Are you horny? Really?” Tony asked incredulously. 

Stephen didn’t even pretend to look ashamed. “Those do fantastic things for your ass.”

Tony turned and took off his suit jacket, admiring his reflection with a smug smile.

Stephen’s cloak floated out of the room and Stephen wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, nibbling on his shoulder.

“Nah, ah, ah,” Tony pushed him off. “Pepper’s pissed at you. You missed Valentine’s Day.”

Stephen frowned.

“You were gone two weeks, not one,” Tony explained. He understood, he knew what it was like to get wrapped up in things. And it wasn’t like Stephen had an AI to remind him. Tony had tried to make one, but electronics didn’t always work in other dimensions and Stephen refused to work out all the bugs after that incident where the planet declared Stephen their god when they’d heard his bodiless minion. 

Tony learned that advanced AI’s had a soul that day. It was enough of a trip that Tony didn’t push to make Stephen another one. They all just kind of pretended that didn’t happen and Tony stopped scrapping his creations. He donated them to universities or gave them to different SI departments.

Stephen swore. He’d promised to make it. He knew Tony had made big plans for them all.

They heard the front door open and Pepper call out a greeting.

“Do you have a present at least?” Tony asked, panicked. 

All of a sudden Tony felt his arms pull back and get bound. In the mirror he could see a red ribbon binding his wrists together and Stephen’s smug smirk.

Tony growled and tried to kick off the heels, only to remember that they had ankle straps.

“Stephen,” Tony hissed. He didn’t know who Pepper would be madder at, Stephen had gotten stuck in another dimension, but there was no reason for Tony to be wearing her shoes. 

Pepper loved her shoes.

“Oh, so Stephen’s home, huh? Show me where he is, Cloaky.”

Stephen winced. He hated it when Pepper called his cloak that. She knew that, too. So, she must have been really angry.

Tony didn’t know if that was a good sign or not. He struggled a bit, trying to loosen the stupid silk ribbon. He lost his balance and stumbled across the room before he tripped, falling right into Pepper’s arms. The cloak helped her catch him.

“Tony, what…?” Her mouth fell open as the cloak studied him and she took him in.

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” Stephen said, he made a motion and the cloak plucked Tony up and twirled him around before floating off.

“Shit, fuck,” Tony cursed as he wobbled.

Pepper smiled. “Why, Stephen, you brought me a gift.”

Tony growled a little at her expression. 

“Did you convince him to do this?” Pepper asked, staring at Tony’s feet.

A new ribbon wrapped around Tony’s mouth and Stephen answered for him, “No, I found him tottering around in them. I figured he was up to no good so I thought I’d wrap him up for you.”

She hummed. “Not much of a gift… I think you _both_ need to earn my forgiveness.”

Tony shook his head. He knew that tone of voice and that expression.

“Let his mouth free,” she said. The ribbon around Tony’s mouth disappeared. She walked up, dragging her long fingers through Tony’s hair, scratching lightly as his scalp. “Will you let us play with you a bit?”

Stephen moved with her, pressing against Tony’s back.

“Hnng,” Tony said, as Stephen started rubbing the front of Tony’s pants with the palm of his hand.

“Need a yes or a no, hun,” she said, grabbing his hair and tugging his head back, pressing kisses to his neck.

“Yes,” Tony moaned; his eyes slid closed. He had to lean into Stephen so as not to fall over. 

Then he stumbled, being pulled along by Stephen until he fell onto the bed.

“Tony on top. I want to see the heels,” Pepper said.

Face down, legs dangling off the side of the bed, he didn’t have any leverage to turn himself over, not with Stephen standing over him, grinding against his ass. 

“You sure?” Stephen asked, bending over and pushing Tony further down on the bed.

Tony flailed a bit, whining.

Pepper chuckled. “Yeah, flip him over. I like seeing his face when he gets all desperate.”

While Stephen settled on the bed and helped Tony straddle him Tony asked, “Why am I the one being punished? He’s the one who missed your Valentine’s Day!”

Pepper pretended to think for a few seconds before leaning forward and whispering in his ear, “Yeah, but you’re wearing my shoes.” She gently bit the shell of his ear.

Stephen held Tony in place and rolled his hips. Tony struggled a bit in his bonds and Stephen felt himself start to harden with the friction. Tony was stirring too. With a wave of his hand, Stephen took creative liberty of a binding spell and gave Tony a magic cock ring. Then he held Tony in place by his hips and ground against him.

Tony whined, trying to wiggle free but only succeeding in working himself up more.

“Why are you letting her do this to me?!” Tony demanded of the man below him.

“It’s my present to her.”

Tony was so offended he couldn’t even think of a response. All he could do was stare at Stephen, aghast. Until Stephen started rolling his hips and kneading Tony’s ass.

Pepper stood to the side slowly taking off her clothes and the moment Tony noticed her he whined again. She knew he liked taking off her clothing, he liked running his hands over her skin. She had to admit, he was exceptionally good with his hands, but she liked seeing how red his face was getting more. 

She turned around as she slipped her shirt off her shoulders and Tony made a strangled sound and she shivered. She bent over as she slid her skirt off, earning another garbled protest.

When she turned back around, she saw Stephen with his fingers in Tony’s mouth.

“Oh, honey,” she said sweetly, bending in front of him, giving him a glimpse down her bra and a nice little show for Stephen too. She ran her finger over his cheekbone. “You already look wrecked.”

Tony nodded and leaned into the contact as best he could while sucking on Stephen’s fingers.

“You know you safeword and hand signal?”

He nodded.

“You want to stop?”

He shook his head.

“Such a good boy,” she hummed and carded her fingers through his hair.

He closed his eyes and hummed.

She leaned up and shared a grin with Stephen. They both knew he was more upset about Stephen missing her Valentine’s Day then she was. Tony had made all sorts of plans and been so excited, but when Stephen didn’t come home half of them were ruined and the other half he was too worried to enjoy. She wasn’t worried, she was far too used to her husbands ditching her to save the world.

It used to wear on her. It wasn’t until Stephen pointed out to her that she skipped out of them regularly to do her work that she relaxed. Everyone’s jobs came with downsides. Pepper’s made her stressed and busy. Stephen’s made him unavailable without notice. And Tony was a forgetful neurotic mess well before he was Iron Man. After Stephen convinced Tony to get therapy, Tony was able to explain that Iron Man was a part of him in a way she understood. Once she stopped shaming him for it and helped support him (with Stephen, of course) Tony was happier and healthier than he’d ever been.

She let Tony go and ran her fingers through Stephen’s hair. He leaned into the contact too, pulling his fingers out of Tony’s mouth, ignoring the sound of protest and trailing them up her thigh. 

Taking the hint, Pepper took off her bra and slid her underwear off. Both Tony and Stephen watched hungrily.

She leaned over, angling her body over Stephen’s carefully, and kissed Tony. 

He was eager, nearly falling over as he tried to get closer to her. He was held up by Stephen, one hand holding his hip while he continued to grind against him, the other rested on his shoulder and helped steady him so he didn’t fall forward. His abs were already burning, his cock felt like it was going to fall off, his feet were numb in the stupid shoes that got him into this situation and when Pepper wrapped her hand around his head, and pulled on his hair, angling his face the way she wanted as she licked into his mouth he thought he might actually die.

Tony moaned, long and low in his throat. 

Stephen might have been holding it together better, but he was just as desperate as Tony was. When Pepper leaned over, he took her nipple into his mouth, sucking and teasing it before gently pressing his teeth in when it got hard.

She groaned and pulled Tony’s head away, enjoying the sensation. Stephen was moving, turning his head and using his mouth in a way that she thought should be criminal. There was a hand on her other breast, teasing it, the tremors doing nothing but turning her on more. 

Tony’s back was arched uncomfortably and Pepper’s hand in his hair hurt but when Stephen moved his hand from Tony’s shoulder he didn’t complain. She was the only thing holding him up right now. And he couldn’t deny he was enjoying the show. Pepper’s face was flushed and her eyes were fluttering, her mouth moving around silent pleas. Tony found himself a bit jealous. He knew exactly how talented Stephen was with his mouth.

Stephen felt Tony writhing in his lap and he let go of his hip to slap his ass. Tony was making him lose focus.

He wasn’t expecting Tony to come crashing down, knocking the wind out of him and making Pepper cry out as he accidentally bit down harder than he intended.

Stephen looked down to see Tony, tears in the corners of his eyes, red-faced and trembling.

While Stephen’s sharp slap was slightly dampened by Tony’s clothes, it still hurt. Tony tensed up and his abs completely gave out on him. Pepper’s grip didn’t loosen and he swore some of his hair was ripped out when he fell.

He didn’t cry out, only because his foot decided to cramp. He couldn’t straighten it out in the shoe and he was blinded by the pain. With his chest seized he was trapped in hell.

Tony was able to move his fingers into his safe signal and thankfully Pepper noticed.

“Stephen, free Tony,” she demanded sharply. There was no playfulness in her tone.

Stephen knew Tony had safeworded. He felt like his core was made of ice and it was only his history of working in high-stress situations that he was able to gather himself enough to remove Tony’s bindings.

Tony rolled off Stephen and tried to free his foot. But his arms were numb from being held at a weird angle and he couldn’t undo the stupid buckle. He could breathe now, but somehow it was only making it worse.

He cried out in dismay.

“Shh,” Pepper soothed him as she helped get the shoe off. She took the other off too, remembering how sometimes her other would cramp right after. She dropped them off the bed and crawled onto it, slowly massaging Tony’s foot.

Stephen was never as good as Pepper was at calming Tony down so he went to get a glass of water and a banana. They should have planned before starting this. Even though Tony was getting better at taking care of himself it didn’t mean that he drank anything but coffee.

Pepper smiled at Stephen, working on the other foot. Stephen carefully handed the glass to Tony, not wanting to spill any with his hands. They were shaking worse than ever—they always did whenever Stephen was scared they’d been hurt.

Tony wasn’t faring much better. His arms still felt a bit numb. Pepper moved away from his feet to help him sit up, draping herself over his back and holding him. When he drank, he splashed a little down his shirt. He made a face at the banana but took it. Stephen sat down on the bed next to him. He probably should have been annoyed, but it felt nice. Tony loved being doted on. Even if the reason was that he was stupid.

“Sorry,” he said once he felt a bit better. His abs, feet, and arms still ached but he wasn’t in pain anymore.

“For what?” Stephen asked, earning himself a dark look from Pepper. He winced, realizing his mistake, which only made her glare darker. Tony couldn’t see her face, but he could see his, and he never took kindly to being accused of being sensitive.

Tony ground his teeth; he knew Pepper was angry with Stephen from the way she tensed up behind him. Then Stephen winced and he had to look away. Tony _hated_ being the weak one in the group. Sure, he loved being the center of attention and he really loved being played with by both of them, especially the pampering afterward.

But whenever he safeworded it was like he was letting them down. He liked it when they were spontaneous like this, and now they’d plan every scene down to the most minute detail (he swore they both had an organizing kink) for god knows how long before finally relaxing enough for it to be good again.

He wasn’t expecting to feel the bed dip next to him and for Stephen to kneel next to him, take his chin in his hand and force Tony to look at him.

“Why are you sorry?” Stephen demanded.

Tony could _feel_ Pepper’s rage. Sometimes he wondered if he got all of extremis. 

“Why?” Stephen growled again when it was clear Tony wasn’t going to answer.

“Stephen,” Pepper said warningly.

That was Tony’s breaking point.

“Because whenever I safeword you two go nuts! I just needed to recover a bit. I was sorry I ruined the mood; I was kind of hoping we could get back to it. But I can practically feel the stress rolling off you both now. Anything we’re going to do, you’re going to baby me, and yeah, maybe it’s a bit warranted, I definitely can’t take being bound again, but that doesn’t mean that I want overly vanilla sex. Which is what I usually get after.” Tony hadn’t meant to say all that but he couldn’t say that he didn’t mean it.

Stephen winced; his hand dropped during Tony’s tirade. He knew they did that. They loved Tony, and he would never admit it to anyone— _especially_ Tony—but Tony was the weak one. But it wasn’t because of any of the stupid reasons he came up with, it was because he always let them take it too far and only safeworded when he was crying. He would probably let them skin him alive if they wanted to. If they didn’t get angrier when he refused to safeword. Tony cared more about them than himself, he admitted it freely and took pride in it, despite knowing that his injuries hurt them.

“We just feel guilty,” Stephen admitted. 

Pepper hissed a bit as she pulled Tony tight against her chest, causing her injured breast to sting. “We love you, and we worry.”

Tony shoved himself free and stood off the bed. “That’s what I’m talking about! I safeword and you feel bad! But when I don’t you feel bad! I can’t win!”

Pepper winced. That was fair.

Stephen’s face was twisted and Tony was more than able to see the self-hatred there. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Stephen asked.

“Because now you guys feel guilty about hurting me—which, newsflash! I was fine after a snack and getting the blood back in my limbs— _and_ guilty about feeling guilty,” Tony said with a sneer. He knew they’d see that all the anger there was at himself and that pissed him off more. He was well aware—despite how much they tried to deny it—that he was the weakest link in their relationship. Hell, the whole thing had started because he was a fucking mess.

“Tony,” Pepper pleaded, reaching out for him. She could see that he was getting lost in his head.

“I need some space,” Tony said. He knew that right now they’d allow him to buy all the land in Hawaii and declare it a separate country if he wanted. Which pissed him off more, because that was a stupid idea.

“Tony,” Stephen reached out too.

Tony bit his lip so he wouldn’t tell them both to go fuck themselves and marched down to his lab.

“Damnit.” Pepper buried her face in her hands.

Stephen pulled her into his lap and held her.

“Have any ideas?” she asked once she was a bit calmer.

“Go back in time and release him a bit sooner? Then play with him as you discreetly massage him?”

Pepper snorted.

“Why did you push?” she asked after realizing that she had no clue how to proceed.

“We’ve been dancing around this for ages. It was only going to get worse if we didn’t confront it.”

She sighed, knowing he was right.

Still... “So, what do we do?”

“I’ll go. I made this mess. Dress in something casual, comfortable. Hopefully, I can convince him to come up and finish what we started, but I don’t want to put pressure on him if he’s done for the day. We can have a nice dinner. Try to be normal.”

Pepper chuckled. “Normal? Us?”

“Yes,” Stephen said, giving her a quick kiss before standing up and changing into something more casual himself with a wave of his hand. “Our version of normal.”

“The better normal,” Tony said from the doorway, the cloak wrapped around his shoulders.

Both Pepper and Stephen froze, looking like they’d been discovered doing something horrible instead of just caught up in his bullshit again.

“Tony?” they said simultaneously.

“Don’t give me that look, you’re the ones who said I wasn’t allowed in my lab if I was naked.” He muttered, “And made Cloaky your accomplice.”

“Well, you kinda did that to yourself when you accidentally hit your dick with the soldering iron and then complained about it for a month.”

Tony winced as his cock throbbed at the memory. The cloak lifted itself off to go to its master.

“Traitor,” Tony glared at it.

“C’mere,” Pepper said, holding out her arms.

Tony cuddled a bit before the cloak started harassing him. “Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Tony groused and pulled away a bit so he could look them both in the eye.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“You don’t have to be sorry,” Pepper said.

At the same time, Stephen said, “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

The cloak swatted at them both and Tony looked unimpressed.

“Instead of dealing with my issues, or at least talking about them like a mature adult, I threw a tantrum.”

Pepper wanted to argue but she really couldn’t.

Stephen was shocked. He couldn’t say he enjoyed digging Tony out of one of his moods, but this was so unexpected he briefly worried that Tony had been possessed.

The cloak wrapped itself around his wrist and squeezed. He tried to appear less suspicious.

Tony hated it when they babied him because of his emotions, but it definitely wasn’t fun when they agreed that he was being a middle-aged teenager.

“Anyway,” he said, not quite managing to hold in a dark look. “I think we should revisit my safeword. I know I said no to the stoplight system, but I think we should revisit it.”

When Stephen had first proposed that Tony’s response had been slightly terrifying. Tony looked like they’d betrayed him. They didn’t bring it up again, but maybe they should have asked why he was so opposed.

“That way I can say when I need a break but that I don’t want you to stop,” Tony said.

Stephen felt himself relax. “That would be great.”

Pepper was beaming at Tony and Stephen. 

Tony relaxed.

“Good,” he said and smiled. He wasn’t sure this was a good idea, the last time he’d tried the stoplight system it hadn’t been respected, green had been, _“make it worse,”_ yellow was, _“keep going,”_ and red was, _“whine about having to stop until Tony gives in.”_ But he was pretty sure he could trust Stephen and Pepper to stop. Actually, he was most worried about them overreacting and stopping too much.

The cloak floated tugged on Tony’s wrist, trying to pull him into Stephen’s lap. He chuckled and let it. Pepper followed and they all cuddled together.

Tony might have been upset that he was in the middle but Pepper and Stephen had their arms around each other as much as him. 

Once they were all feeling a little settled Tony started rolling his hips against Stephen’s and ran his hand up Pepper’s thigh.

Stephen made a strangled sound and Tony smirked.

Pepper knew what Tony was up to and she was all for it. 

“Tony,” Stephen said, voice unsure. Like he thought this might be a bad idea.

Pepper wasn’t going to let him ruin it though, this time _he_ was being insecure. She yanked Tony from Stephen’s lap and pressed him into the bed, straddling his hips and grinding against his rapidly filling cock.

Stephen blinked as he tried to figure out what had happened.

Tony enthusiastically encouraged Pepper. His hands were running all over her back, her sides, her ass, her legs her arms. And Pepper was a vision, all pale skin, and messy hair, body moving fluidly as she drove the man below her wild. 

She sat up, guided Tony into herself and settled with a groan.

Only then did Stephen manage to move. He banished his clothes and pressed up against her, letting her grind against him as she bounced on Tony. He kissed her back, nipping around the base of her neck and around her shoulder.

Pepper moaned, enjoying the attention until he reached around and tweaked her injured nipple.

“Ouch! That’s it, you’re banished.” She smacked his arm.

“Banished?” Stephen asked, sitting back.

Tony whined when she stopped moving and started rolling his hips. She felt so good. He carefully wrapped his hands around her hips before reaching down, slipping his thumb down, searching for her clit.

“Banished!” she reiterated. “Go over there.” Then she gasped as Tony found his mark and started moving with it.

He was careful not to hit anything with his nail or touch it too directly. She liked indirect contact, she got oversensitive if he got too aggressive.

Stephen pouted and climbed off the bed, walking around so he could see both his lover’s faces as they enjoyed themselves.

They drew it out until Tony got impatient (almost a minute—a new record). He moved his hand and pulled her forward, licking and nibbling gently on her uninjured nipple. He rolled the other between his fingers gently and with his other hand he held her hips down at an angle that rubbed her clit against his abdomen and thrust sharply.

Pepper threw her head back and cried out. Panting and moaning as Tony worked her.

Stephen could see her arms shake, her toes curl, her cheeks flush, lips red, hair wild around her shoulders and he worked himself. He didn’t want to bring himself off—he didn’t know if she’d let him join in again and didn’t want to risk it if she did.

Tony could feel Pepper tightening around him. She bit her lip, eyes squeezed shut. He knew she was close. He released her hip, slapping her hard on the ass while biting down on the nipple in his mouth.

The pain was exquisite, Pepper was right where it had all turned to pleasure. Her orgasm rolled over her, she cried out and when the crest was over, she leaned back, sitting up slightly, and grabbed Tony’s wrists in her hands. She pressed them above his head with a growl and angled her hips so he hit her g-spot and started riding him hard, desperately seeking her next orgasm. A peak that was easy to hit after her first. She just needed to...

Stephen let out a moan and had to pinch the base of his cock. God, seeing Tony work her was beautiful but seeing her lose her control was outstanding. Tony was making all sorts of sounds below her, he couldn’t see him through Pepper’s hair, but he could see the way Tony’s fingers flexed, itching to touch, to help, and unable to do so.

Pepper felt her second orgasm cresting and rode it out, rubbing her clit against Tony with a groan.

Below her, Tony whimpered. She tightened around him rhythmically but he didn’t want to come yet, he didn’t know if she was done.

Pepper shivered, feeling sated. She sat up, groaning and feeling Tony do the same. She saw his red face, glistening with perspiration, his swollen lips parted with his breath coming in pants. 

She leaned down and gave him a sweet kiss. He smiled at her. The warmth in his brown eyes made her heart flutter.

God, she couldn’t possibly love him more. He was a giant pain in the ass but so sweet. He was capable of more love than anyone she’d ever met.

“Good?” he asked. His cock was throbbing but he wanted to make sure she was satisfied. He knew he was going to fall asleep as soon as he came and didn’t want to leave her hanging. He knew Stephen could handle anything if he couldn’t—but what if she wanted him?

“Perfect,” she kissed his forehead. “Best Valentine’s Day ever.”

He beamed at her.

Stephen was trying to let them have their moment but Tony’s cock was flushed, and occasionally it bounced. It was only rarely that Stephen felt needy enough to beg but he’d hit that point.

“Pep?” he asked.

She looked up and grinned at Stephen wickedly. 

“Yes?” she asked sweetly.

Stephen had to pinch himself a bit. He knew she could see the desperation on his face and was enjoying his suffering.

“I’m in the mood for a little show,” she said. “Why don’t you clean Tony up?”

Stephen frowned at her. Did she not want either of them to come? The last time she wanted a show in the shower it got too foggy and a little cold, it wasn’t good for any of them.

“Lick him clean,” she clarified.

His eyes darkened and he sucked in a breath. 

Tony arched his back and let out a loud moan. Just the words had him on edge. He watched Stephen walking to him and he felt himself shudder. Stephen crawled between Tony’s legs, pulling them apart and making him feel exposed. Pepper’s juices were starting to dry a bit and Tony couldn’t stop thinking about what Stephen was about to taste.

Stephen ran his nose up Tony’s cock, breathing in the sweet scent of Pepper and the musk of Tony’s desperate arousal.

Tony reached down and curled his fingers in Stephen’s long strands. He tried to force Stephen’s face down to his aching cock.

Stephen smiled; he was feeling desperate himself but Tony’s legs were shaking as he tried to resist wrapping them around him. He lifted Tony’s legs over his shoulders and started licking around the base of Tony’s cock.

“Nnguahaaa,” Tony hooked his ankles and gave up trying to be quiet. He pushed on Stephen’s head. 

Stephen ignored Tony’s insistence. He moved down, ignoring the sting as it pulled his hair, and started licking Tony’s balls. They tasted more of Tony than Pepper, but there was a hint of her there as well.

“Steeepheeen,” Tony whined as he twitched. He was always nervous when there were teeth near his balls. (There had been an unfortunate accident that ruined teabagging for Tony forever, no matter how much his spouses tried to overcome it.)

“Shh,” Stephen stroked Tony’s hip and started licking up his cock. Pepper’s taste was overpowering. Stephen felt himself salivate as he wrapped his lips around Tony’s cock. He enjoyed Tony’s strangled noises and the twitches of Tony’s legs around his ears. Tony pushed down hard, making Stephen choke.

Pepper smacked Tony’s arm. “None of that,” she admonished.

Tony freed his fingers from Stephen’s hair but he didn’t want to let go. Stephen had recovered quickly and was putting his talented tongue to good use.

Pepper realized Tony was too far gone to willingly release his lover. She wrapped her fingers around his wrist, squeezing hard and yanking back.

Tony’s arm went limp and she pulled it back. Tony’s other hand went to Stephen’s head when he pulled back to take a breath so she climbed onto the bed above him. She sat back on her heels and pulled Tony’s other hand away. She pushed them both into the mattress and watched Stephen work.

Stephen’s lips were flushed, the cupid’s bow was disappearing every time he bobbed his head down. His hand was wrapped loosely around the base of Tony’s deep red cock and the other was wrapped around Tony’s hip, holding the wriggling man in place.

Tony looked down, watching Stephen with hooded eyes. He was desperate. He needed to come but Stephen was teasing him. He was moving too slow to bring him over the edge. He tried to beg, but he was so worked up all that came out was, “Stehhhwaaaeeseee.”

Pepper chuckled. “You wanna come?”

Tony looked up at her and nodded enthusiastically. He was making desperate sounds with every breath and no matter how much he tried to stop they just got worse.

“Stop, Stephen,” she said.

“Whhaaaneeppr nooo!”

Pepper ignored Tony and focused on the line of saliva running from Stephen’s bottom lip to the tip of Tony’s cock as he pulled off. 

Stephen was so pretty with mussed hair, pink-tinged cheeks, and red lips. His bright eyes were dark and he looked nearly as wrecked as Tony.

“Ride him until he comes,” she told Stephen. She had to lean over and put all her weight on Tony’s wrists to control his desperate wiggling.

“Please, please, please, yes, please,” Tony chanted, dropping his legs to Stephen’s waist, digging his heels into Stephen’s ass.

Stephen was glad Tony was coated in saliva. He wasn’t so big that Stephen couldn’t take him in without lube. He loved it when Tony topped him and Pepper pegged him. It happened often enough that he really didn’t need prep if they were careful. He couldn’t go long without getting a little sore, but he was pretty sure Tony would come before Stephen was even properly seated.

He pushed Tony’s legs down so he could straddle Tony’s waist and he held Tony’s cock in place. He relaxed and lowered himself until the tip of Tony’s cock popped in.

Pepper didn’t know how to classify the sound Tony made. Stephen’s sinewy body shook as he held himself still, trying to adjust. Pepper was nearly thrown to the side trying to hold Tony’s writhing body in place. She could hear his legs slip around the sheets and she could imagine how they moved, unable to get purchase.

“Pleeeeasssseeee,” Tony begged. There was moisture gathering in the corners of his eyes.

Stephen pinched the base of Tony’s cock in admonishment. The sting in his ass was worse than Stephen thought and his desperation wasn’t overcoming the pain.

“Do I need to get the lube?” Pepper asked. She could see the pain in his expression.

Stephen shook his head. He’d be ok, it was already fading. Tony’s wrecked sounds were making up for it. He let himself slide down an inch.

Pepper smiled at the twin groans and bit her lip.

Tony broke and lifted his hips, thrusting up as hard as he could. 

Stephen’s hand slipped off and he fell, impaled on Tony’s cock. He sucked in a breath. So full all of a sudden. It hurt.

The warmth, the heat, the tightness… Tony was so close. But Stephen’s full weight was on his hips and with Pepper holding him he couldn’t dislodge him to thrust.

The sting faded quickly. God, Tony felt god. Stephen lifted his hips a bit and leaned back so his back was arched. Tony was the perfect size. All he needed to do to hit his prostate was... 

Pepper licked her lips. Stephen’s abs were quivering and his cock was sticking straight out, hard with a bead of precome at the tip.

Tony used the little bit of freedom to lift his hips. He tried to be careful. He didn’t want to hurt Stephen again. The pleasure he was getting from Stephen was being ruined by the pain of Pepper’s weight digging into his joints. He wiggled a bit, trying to free himself.

Pepper released him. Instead, she held his hands. They were overly warm and sweaty. His grip was tight but not crushing. 

Stephen groaned a bit, letting Tony know he was good to move.

Tony looked down, seeing the long lean lines of his husband and rolled his hips.

Stephen’s lips fell open and his back arched as Tony hit his prostate. 

“Yesss,” he hissed.

Tony smiled and started moving faster. 

“Yes, yes, yes!” Stephen chanted with each snap of Tony’s hips. His sounds were taken as the encouragement they were and Tony started moving faster and harder.

Tony closed his eyes and his brow furrowed. He was chasing his orgasm desperately but he didn’t want to come yet, he didn’t know what else Pepper had planned. Though, he was getting to the point that he didn’t care.

Pepper shook Tony’s hands out of hers. She might have felt a bit bad about that but Tony was happy to run his hands over any part of her skin he could reach. She could feel his grip, how he was holding onto her for support. How much he needed her.

She leaned back and bent down, nudging Tony’s head to the side and then nibbling up his neck. She bit his ear and tugged. 

“Hnnng,” Tony was nearing his breaking point. 

“Come, Tony,” Pepper whispered in his ear.

Tony snapped his hips wildly, gasping desperately and moaning. 

Stephen found himself a bit unseated. He couldn’t keep the angle he needed for Tony to hit his prostate. But, watching Tony writhe, desperately chasing his long-awaited orgasm was just as good.

Pepper jerked back when Tony flew forward, narrowly avoiding a headbutt to her chin. She grinned as Tony grabbed Stephen’s hips roughly. She wondered if there would be bruises later, marks she could add to and make darker in the time before the next world-ending emergency.

Tony was exhausted but it didn’t matter. He was so close he’d let himself die if he could… just…

“AAAnnnuuuuaaaahhhhh!” Tony screamed as he yanked Stephen down and thrust up as hard as he could, burying himself deep and _finally_ finding his release.

Stephen could feel him pulse inside him, twitching in the aftershocks.

Tony fell back when he was done. He was weak, his mouth was dry and his limbs were shaking. The time between each of his blinks were getting longer. His eyes opened when Stephen slid up. Tony winced at the sensation. He was oversensitive. And sticky.

Worth it.

Pepper crawled over to Stephen and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing against his back and nibbling on his neck while they smiled down at Tony.

“He’s beautiful,” Stephen breathed.

Pepper hummed an agreement.

Tony let out a soft snore.

“He came so hard he passed out.” Stephen chuckled.

“Shh,” Pepper admonished. “Don’t wake him up.”

Stephen carefully moved off the bed and grimaced as Tony’s come leaked out. He stood, he hated it when there was a mess on the furniture. 

“Messy?” Pepper asked quietly, enjoying his discomfort.

Stephen made a face in response.

“Wanna come?” she asked, still trying to keep her voice low enough that Tony wouldn’t stir.

“Yeah,” Stephen said. He was throbbing and the sting in his ass was only slightly tempered by the sticky come running down his thigh.

“Jerk yourself. Don’t make a sound,” Pepper said. She knew Stephen had trouble coming when he was standing up and his need for cleanliness would force him to. 

Stephen followed her orders, licking his hand for lubricant.

Pepper loved watching Stephen squirm. He backed up, resting his upper back against the wall, hips pushed forward to keep his ass off the wallpaper.

“Use his come,” Pepper ordered in a low breathy whisper when she could tell the spit wasn’t cutting it.

Stephen reached back. He wiped the come off his leg first before swiping between his cheeks for more. He had to bite his lip as he brushed against his hole. God, this was filthy. But the look on Pepper’s face, her eyes dark, her tongue resting on her lip, her body pink with arousal made it hot.

The come wasn’t as smooth as lube and a little worse than spit, but there was more of it. The smell it made with each stroke, the pure thought that he was using come—Tony’s come—to bring himself off alone brought him to the edge. His legs shook. His teeth were hurting his lips as he bit down to keep quiet.

“Too bad Tony is asleep. He could suck you off now.”

“Ah!” Stephen gasped. He spread his legs further, trying to keep himself steady. He could practically see Tony kneeling in front of him. Brown eyes meeting his. Cheeks hollowed as he sucked…

Pepper came up next to him, whispering in his ear, “Can you see it? His face as he tastes himself on your cock. If he woke up now and realized what you were doing? The way he widens his eyes when he’s surprised… hear the way he whimpers when he thinks something’s hot…”

“Ah, ah!” Stephen had to lift his forearm into his mouth and bit on it, trying to stifle his cries as he came.

Pepper smirked as she watched his come spatter against the carpet.

At that point, Stephen’s knees gave out and he slid down the wall. He sat with his knees bent and tried to catch his breath.

Pepper petted the top of his head and he leaned against her legs.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he said.

“It was,” Pepper agreed.

“Think Tony will be ok?” 

“Yeah,” Pepper said. She was pretty sure that Tony would be ok to use his safeword and she and Stephen had found things they could do when he wanted to continue without feeling guilty.

“Do…” Stephen wondered if it was something Pepper and Tony would be into or if they’d think it was weird. He decided to risk it. “Do you think Tony will wear lingerie for us? Put on heels again?”

“I hope so,” Pepper said, mind already racing with images of Tony in various outfits, all featuring a different pair of her heels.

“I love you,” Stephen said. He didn’t quite know how he’d ended up here. He had stayed distant, trying not to let on that he was in love with Tony. He didn’t want to ruin Tony’s relationship with Pepper. Stephen started skipping out on their plans, but the feelings only got stronger. And the more he got to know Pepper the more he liked her. The feelings got stronger over time and he had resigned himself to heartbreak. They were all out for dinner together when he realized that he couldn’t see them again without confessing and ruining everything.

But Tony had invited him to their place after, sharing a look with Pepper. Stephen was greedy, wanting to squeeze more time out of this last visit so he agreed.

Pepper had sat him down and pulled Tony into her lap. And they spoke.

It was an unorthodox solution, and they couldn’t all actually get married. They didn’t care if it was legal, though. They were each other’s spouses and nothing could change that.

“Love you too,” Tony mumbled, apparently only half asleep.

“I love you too, Tony,” Stephen said with a smile.

“Lemme sleep. Go buy me outfits or s’thing,” Tony said, stumbling over the last word in his exhaustion.

Pepper giggled and pulled Stephen up. “Go take a shower,” she said. “I’m going to pick out some things online.”

“But—”

“You can add to the order after.” She gave him a nice hard swat on the ass and he yelped.

“Sleeeep,” Tony whined.

Pepper came up to the side of the bed and kissed his cheek, laughing at his clearly faked annoyance.

Stephen gave Tony a kiss too, earning a light push and a grumble that didn’t hide his smile.

Tony felt warm as he started to fall asleep. He wasn’t stressed or scared or lonely anymore. He was safe, and he knew Pepper and Stephen wouldn’t leave him. They knew all his secrets and could weather his moods with each other’s support. He’d never be alone again.

***

When he woke up, he updated his height online again. 

Pepper laughed when she saw it. “Just have to be an inch taller than me, huh?”

Stephen snorted. “The only time you’re taller than her is when she’s barefoot and you’re wearing her heels.”

“Be nice or I won’t wear them for you again,” Tony threatened.

“You will,” Pepper said smugly. “Just wait ‘til you see what we ordered for you.”

Tony’s eyes lit up before he could suppress the excitement he felt, which set off another round of his spouses teasing him.

“That’s it!” he snapped. “You each owe me a pair of shoes! You owe me shoes each time you make fun of me!” 

“Tony, you’re a billionaire. That’s not a threat.”

“It’s encouragement if anything.”

They bickered over food then went out for a belated celebration dessert before falling asleep together in the guest bed. 

Once Pepper was sure Tony was completely asleep, she whispered over his head, “Go change the height back.”

Stephen snickered and untangled himself from Tony, nudging him over to cuddle Pepper instead. He went online and fixed Tony’s height, setting it back to 5’7”. Tony might be a little insecure about his height, but Stephen knew how much it meant to the kids that there was a superhero their height. That you didn’t have to be the perfect physical specimen to be a hero. Not anyone could put on armor, but they could donate to charity, invent new and helpful things, could volunteer. 

They had something in common with Tony Stark. Something that many of them were insecure about too. They could still be cool even if they never hit six foot.

Stephen climbed back into bed, spooning Tony and kissing his back.

Being short was nothing to be ashamed of. Everything about Tony was unexpected. He was shorter than people thought, he cared more than they expected and he loved more deeply than anyone deserved. He was amazing, just the way he was.

***

“You dicks!” Tony exclaimed. He brandished Stephen’s laptop, showing the open page. The page where Stephen had edited Tony’s height.

It took a little bit of time and a lot of chocolate to get him calmed down. When the flowers came, (Stephen’s present to Tony, an overnight order) Tony forgave them. He’d never gotten flowers before. He scanned them and stored a digital file so he’d always have them.

Tony agreed not to change his height back after Pepper explained. He didn’t understand why it was so important, half of what made him cool was his money, but if leaving it made his spouses happy then it didn’t really matter.

Pepper didn’t take the lifts out of Tony’s shoes. But when Stephen made a joke about it, she shaved the heels off his boots so he was 6’ instead of the 6’1” he claimed.

When Stephen found out Tony laughed and took him out, surprising him by stopping at a shoe store. 

Stephen muttered angrily but he had to admit, the ones he came home with made his legs look fantastic. That, and he’d be taller than all of them even with their heels when he wore them.

**Author's Note:**

> My WIPs will resume after I move my office. Turns out cat allergies only get worse with time. :(
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, Y'ALL!


End file.
